Airbags are widely used in motor vehicles to protect the occupants in case of an impact event. Upon actuation of such an airbag it is inflated with gas produced or supplied by an airbag inflator. Airbags are often sewn from a woven fabric formed by weaving techniques which are well known in the art. Airbag fabrics need to fulfil a number of requirements. For instance, they need to be flexible to enable folding of an airbag formed thereof to fit inside an airbag housing. Also, airbag fabrics need to be strong enough to withstand high stresses during inflation of the airbag. Furthermore, it is realised that airbag fabrics are exposed to a wide range of ambient temperature conditions and that they need to preserve their material performance during a long time. It is known to provide a woven airbag fabric with a coating in order to improve the heat resistance and reduce the permeability thereof.
Typically, woven airbag fabrics are today formed from a polyamide yarn.